Stand and Fight
by mrsiantojones
Summary: Cathy, Freya and Mollie are new students of Sweet Amoris High, hiding a secret and hoping to start a new life for themselves. Easy? Not when they start falling for the most sought after guys in in the school! Enter Castiel, Nathaniel and Lysander... Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought I'd attempt to do something different than torchwood, so this is my first attempt at a MCL fic! I thought I'd upload it and see how much interest it would get :)**

**My Candy Love doesn't belong to me :( **

_**C**__**athy's POV**_

I looked up at the offending building. _Sweet Amoris High_. I could hear Freya sighing beside me, and on my right Mollie was raising her eyebrows, a thoroughly unimpressed look on her face. I knew however from the quiver in her hands that she was nervous. We all were.

Trying to be positive, I gave them both grins and said as cheerfully as possible 'Right then, let's go sign up.' Seeing the look on their faces I sighed. 'Look I know it's gonna be hard. But it's just something that we have to do. Besides, we might have fun, if we try it!'

Mollie took a deep breath, and smiled at me. 'Yeah. It's all gonna be okay.' Freya rolled her eyes at us. 'Oh please. It's gonna be crap.' _Ever the optimist_. 'let's just go.'

_**Freya's POV**_

Cathy took the lead and went to find the student council president…..thing. I felt a twinge of guilt at that. It was always Cathy that took the lead and looked after us. Everyone used to think it was annoying that she fussed over us, but it just came naturally to her, and truth be told we liked her fussing, it felt like home. Ever since we were little, it was always Mum and Cathy that looked after us.

Even now with Mum gone, Cathy was still the one to supply us with hugs, and a friendly ear when we wanted a good moan. Not that me and Molls didn't do our bit. Mollie did the cooking, as I wasn't allowed near the kitchen anymore, and I did the cleaning. Cathy managed our money and accounts, as well as looking after fiddly details, like signing up for a brand new school.

Walking into the student council room we caught sight of the president, bent over some papers. He didn't appear to notice us at first, and I kept waiting for Cathy to speak, but she seemed content to wait. Patience never having been one of my strong points, I cleared my throat. Loudly.

The boy didn't even glance up. Undeterred, I let out a loud cough. Mollie turned her head away, and I could see the smile she was trying to keep off her face. I could see signs of irritation on the blonde dude's face, but I'd had enough.

'EXCUSE ME!' I yelled, and everyone in the student council room jumped. Mollie was furiously biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, and I could tell Cathy was feeling a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. The boy gave me a pointed look, so I cheerfully waggled my fingers at him in a little wave.

Cathy snorted at me, before turning to angry blonde guy and turning on her teacher's pet charm. 'Hello, are you Nathaniel?' Nathaniel nodded, smiling at Cathy. 'Yes that's me, how can I help you?' Cathy gave him her mega-watt smile and said 'Ah, I'm Catherine Edwards, and these are my sisters, Freya and Mollie Edwards. We just started today?'

_**Mollie POV**_

Nathaniel smiled at us, and I could tell he was comparing us. After all, triplets weren't the most common thing, and the only difference in our looks was our eye and hair colours. Our personalities were a completely different story.

Cathy is sensible, no time for anything else if there was work to be done. When work was out the way however, she became quite a fun person to be around. She is incredibly patient, an excellent trait when dealing with me and Freya, but if you push her over the edge, run for your life, cause she is not to be messed with. She is very nurturing, and always popular, ready to help anyone and everyone, or just be a good listener.

Freya is too nosey for her own good, having to find everything out about everyone. Though, I suppose she has an excuse…... no, mustn't think about that. She is the complete opposite to Cathy, resulting in some very interesting situations, and sometimes we have to physically drag her into lessons. We don't let her near any electrical appliances, after she managed to set fire to the toaster while making toast. That, coupled with the fact that she managed to blow every light bulb in the apartment, meant she was wasn't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen except the fridge.

And me, well, I say what's on my mind, which people usually interpret as being rude. I don't mean to, but Cathy told me that sometimes it's best to sugarcoat the truth, or even keep it to myself if it's not very nice. I like to drift a lot as well, and tend to end up ignoring people by accident.

I was jolted by a poke in my ribs, and Freya rolled her eyes at me. 'Earth to Moll! Have you got your I.D?' I quickly fumbled around in my bag for my purse. Handing the card over, I watched as Nathaniel took photocopies of them all, before handing them back with a smile. 'If you need anything' Nathaniel said as he handed us our timetables, 'don't hesitate to ask, okay?'

The whole time he spoke however, his eyes were fixed on Cathy. And from the way Cathy was smiling and playing with her hair, the feelings were mutual. This was odd. Cathy never usually even smiled at a boy, never mind laughing and joking with one! Maybe this will be good for us after all….

**Thoughts? Worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter! thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Enjoy :)**

**My Candy Love is not owned by me :(**

**WARNING! Swearing used in this chapter!**

_**Freya's**_** P****OV**

I leant against the tree in the courtyard and closed my eyes. As I had predicted, today had been, well, crap. First off we had met the crazy ass principle who had screamed herself hoarse when I accidently tripped over her damned dog.

Then I had _double maths_, my worst lesson. So now I was skipping class. Anyway, the teacher, Mr Fraize gives me the creeps. Suddenly, I sensed someone standing netarby. Assuming it was either Cathy or Mollie to try and drag me into class, I opened one eye to tell them to get lost.

Instead, I found myself staring at a guy with dark red hair. He was quite tall, and if it hadn't been for the scowl on his face I would have said he was quite handsome. 'You're in my spot' was all he said. I frowned slightly up at him and replied 'funny, I didn't see your name on it.'

I closed my eyes again, hoping he would get the hint and go away. He didn't. 'You're obviously the new girl, so I'll make this easy for you. This is my spot, so if you want to have a good school year, you'll move.' Sighing, annoyed, I shifted slightly so two people could fit under the shade, and said 'that's all you're getting.'

I heard a sigh, and felt him slouch down next to me. Neither of us spoke for a while, before he spoke softly. 'Why aren't you in class?' I opened my eyes and chuckled. 'Well why aren't you?' I paused. 'I have science now, and double Maths earlier. If I have to sit in another classroom with that blonde bitch, I'm gonna scream.' She was in most of my lessons, and earlier I saw her picking on some poor kid, taking his lunch money.

The guy started laughing, and I was right, he was handsome without the scowl. 'You mean Amber? She's Nathaniel's sister. You know, the student body president?' Ahh yes, the blonde guy who was practically drooling over Cath. I nodded slightly to myself. 'What's your name?'

The boy looked at me for a minute, before saying 'Castiel. You're Mollie, aren't you?' I laughed and shook my head. 'Nope!' I said, popping the p. Castiel frowned. 'I thought that was the name of the new kid.' I smiled at him and said 'Three new kids. Mollie and Cathy are my sisters – we're triplets. I'm Freya.'

'Oh.' He frowned and turned away from me. We were quiet for a while, before he stood up and said to me, 'Wanna see something cool?' Nodding I joined him, and he led me back to the school.

_**Mollie's POV**_

Wow, Science is boring. None of us enjoyed this lesson, and feeling tired, I leant back slightly, catching the eye of the girl next to me. She was beautiful, with long silvery hair that ran down her back. She smiled at me a whispered 'Hey, I'm Rosalya! What's your name?' Smiling at her I whispered back 'I'm Mollie, I just started here today.'

I soon found out about Rosalya's chatty personality, and we spent the rest of the lesson chatting away. It wasn't till we were packing away that I realised that I hadn't actually written any notes. _Oh well, hopefully Cathy could lend me hers….. _

Looking around, I spotted Cathy deep in conversation with two girls at the back of the class, and when she spotted me she waved me over. Rosalya said 'Oh is that one of your sisters? She looks a lot like you!' She went with me over to Cath, and putting her arm around me Cathy said 'Molls, this is Irene and Violette', pointing to a cheerful red head, and a quiet girl with dark purple hair. I smiled and said hello, before saying to Cathy 'this is Rosalya! Rosalya, this is my sister Cathy.'

Soon, we were all chatting as we went outside, and Irene said 'so, where's the third sister?' Cathy and I looked at each other, before shrugging slightly. 'No idea. She's a bit of a….. free spirit. She doesn't really like lessons, or even being told what to do.'

Irene nodded, before saying 'Oh! Does she have short blonde hair, and pretty purple eyes?' I nodded cheerfully, and Irene smiled. 'I saw her earlier with Castiel. She's very pretty.' Rosalya nodded in agreement. 'I saw her too! You better hope Amber doesn't catch them hanging out, or blood will be spilled.'

I frowned at them. 'Why? Does this Amber like Castiel then?' Irene nodded. 'Yep. He's kind of the local bad boy, and Ambers had a soft spot for him ever since they were little. She doesn't like other people looking at him. We're not saying this to be mean, but you don't want to be near her when she's angry.'

Cathy nodded, but I could see her bristling slightly. It wasn't at our new friends; she just didn't like the thought of anyone hurting her sisters, especially after….. I shook my head to get rid of the thought, and saw they were all looking expectantly at me. 'Sorry, what?' I said, and Rosalya started laughing.

'I was just wondering why you have blue eyes, Cathy has green eyes, and Freya has violet, and you all have different hair colours: short and blonde for Freya, long and dark brown for Cathy and curly and nearly black for you.' Her eyes went wide and she turned to Irene excitedly. 'Hey! Doesn't she remind you of Lysander?' Irene nodded, laughing. 'Yeah! You guys would get on great!'

_**Cathy's POV**_

I smiled at Mollie affectionately, before catching sight of Freya. She was standing outside with a red headed guy, probably Castiel. I saw her saying something then laugh, and the guy scowled at her, turning round and stomping off. Freya looked unbothered however, and I could see the guy smile to himself when his back was to her.

I waved to her, and she smiled and waved back walking towards us. She looked a lot happier than earlier, and I was grateful to that Castiel guy for cheering her up. Suddenly three girls walked up to Freya, and whatever they were saying had wiped the smile off her face.

'Is that Amber?' I asked the girls, and they all nodded, looking weary. Mollie had raised her eyebrows and turned to look at me. Nodding to myself, I stretched and began to walk towards them. 'Well, let's go introduce ourselves.' Mollie grinned.

_**Freya's POV**_

'Wow!' I yelled, standing on the rooftop. 'This is amazing!' Castiel chuckled. 'I come here whenever I need to relax.' We spend some time on the roof, chatting and laughing to each other. Eventually I learned that his father was a pilot, and his mother was a air hostess. They were often flying, so never home. He looked bothered by it, but I had a feeling he didn't want comforting. He turned to me. 'What about your parents. Are they the reasons you moved?'

If only you knew….. 'Well my dad worked….. in law, and my mum was a scientist.' Castiel nodded, looking impressed, then stopped and looked at me. 'Was?' I nodded sadly and turned around. It was still hard to talk about it, and what with the constant fear and danger…..

I jumped when he put his hand on my arm, silently communicating that it was ok. Castiel sniffed, and quickly removed his hand. 'C'mon, let's go.' We quickly went back down to the school courtyard, where most of the students were, and Castiel's scowl was back. I laughed at him. 'Oohh, has Mr softy gone then?' He stared at me in shock, before scowling and stomping away.

Still giggling to myself, I quickly spotted Cathy waving at me. She and Mollie were stood with a group of girls, who were smiling at me. One girl with silvery hair was waving at me as well. She looked like fun.

I was just making my way over when three girls stood in front of me. I recognised the one in the middle as Amber. 'You're Freya, right?' I nodded cautiously. 'Yeah, can I help you?' The bitch flipped her hair back and said 'you'll stay away from Castiel if you know what's good for you.'

Behind her, I could see Cathy and Mollie walking up to us, the three girls closely following. Amber stepped right up in my face, and hissed 'If you don't, I'll make you regret it.' I opened my mouth to tell her where to stick her threats, when Cathy coughed, making Amber turn to look at her.

'Err, I'm kind of in the middle of something, so if you could run along –' Amber broke off at the sight of Cathy, who was stood with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. 'I suggest you back away from my sister…..'

**Next chapter is the standoff between Amber and Cathy, more from Nathaniel, and the meeting between Lysander and Mollie! I really want to know what you think, so please review!**


End file.
